


Insecure

by Swampofsaddness



Series: Romancing the Devil [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Sam are married. The green eyed monster comes to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



The wind cascaded through his hair and Crowley smiled. He loved that he was able to get out and ride his custom Indian motorcycle. He could say after his long life he was happy and it gave him joy to think about it.  
He had always known that he had a bond with Sam, knew it from the first time he saw him. It all came to a head when Sam had him in the church screaming that he just wanted to be loved. Sam stopped. Not for Dean or to stop closing the gates but for Crowley. They could finally be together. For the first year they had to feel one another out. They were both different in so many ways. But somehow they always came together.  
The second year everything changed. They couldn’t live without each other. 

Crowley became a better person. Sam made him that way. He changed hell. He wasn’t revered but respected. Some souls shouldn’t really be there. The silence in their lives turned them twisted and evil. Crowley felt piety for them and some made bonds with other souls. Crowley allowed Demons to marry and have children. All that needed to be monitored of course. Don’t get him wrong some people deserved hell and he made sure they got it.  
With the changes Sam and Crowley could get married and of course have a child. The ritual was tough and Sam had to carry the baby. In the end Rowan was born and he was happy. Sam still hunted once in a while but was mostly a house husband. 

As he arrived at their ranch he knew what tonight was. The Walking Dead. Sam was quite the fanboy and had the hots for Daryl. It made Crowley insecure. He knew Sam loved him but he felt old. He walked into the house.

“Sam, love?” he walked into the nursey where Sam was holding a one year old Rowan.

“Just putting him down for the night. Go in the living room, I’ll be there in a moment.” Crowley kissed Rowen on the forehead.

“Daddy!” the boy cried.

“Goodnight my love.”

“Nite daddy.”  
Crowley gave Sam a kiss and headed to the living room with a tumbler of Craig. He turned on “The Walking Dead” and waited for Sam. He hated this show. He should make Norman Reedus a deal to sell his soul so he could torture him himself. He was so jealous.

Sam walked in. “Did it start?”

Crowley sighed. “No”

The show started and Crowley downed his drink as Sam was glued to the television.

“You know this could have been real.” Crowley sarcastically said.

“Shh..” Sam replied. Crowley huffed.

“Whatever.”

“Oh my god you’re jealous.”

“Am not.”

Sam muted the T.V.. “You’re like this every time I watch this.”

He pulled Crowley into his lap so that Crowley was above him. “You’re jealous of him?”

“Never.”

Sam said nothing else and started to undress his demon. Crowley watched him. “Take off your pants.” Crowley got up and Sam undressed as well. Sam pulled Crowley into his lap and kissed him.  
“Do you know how sexy you are?” Sam reached for the lube and helped Crowley up so that he came down slowly on his aching cock. Crowley’s head fell back in ecstasy as Sam entered him. Sam started to pound into him. “You think I get hard for just anybody..huh?” Sam said “You are perfect and so sexy. You turn me on so bad. You make me like this. I love looking at how perfect you are. Everything about you. So.Fucking.Hard!” Crowley moaned uncontrollably.

“Turn around.” Crowley did as he was told and his back was laying against Sam’s chest.

Sam nestled his neck as he thrust into him. “You’re so jealous of him.” He whispered in Crowley’s ear. “Look at you, perfection. He’s got nothing on you. You think I would marry him?” Crowley was moaning uncontrollably. His head against Sam’s shoulder. “Answer me!”

“No..I need.”

“Soon. We are going to get this point across, aren’t we?”

“Yes”

“I have never wanted or will ever love and want anyone else but you!” Sam started to get angry and thrusted hard into him. “You are my heart and you have my soul! You are the most beautiful thing on this planet. You gave me Rowan and you showed me that I could be loved! Look at him!”  
Crowley did.

“He is nothing to me. You are my everything! I want you forever! I love you! My love, I love you.”

Sam was close and so was Crowley. Sam had not touched him until he got the point across.

“Sam..please..love you so much!! Please don’t ever leave me! Love you!”

“Your mine forever and I am yours”

Sam grabbed Crowley’s cock. He was already there. As soon as Sam touch him, he came.


End file.
